


The Rabbit

by XCross



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Matter of Life and Death, Survival, evil bunny, evil rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCross/pseuds/XCross
Summary: Letty's drawing in the woods when she sees that all of her pencils were replaced with carrots. A young boy is the culprit behind it and she chases him into a different world, finding herself in a very, very bad situation.





	The Rabbit

Letty Burnette was an average high school student and today was a normal day just like any other. Her parents were gone a lot on business trips, so she had the house to herself most of time. 

She lived in one of those suburban neighborhoods where all the houses looked the same and all had identical white picket fences surrounding the lawns. Neat little red mailboxes were in front of everyone’s homes and small patches of trees that were the neighborhood’s sad attempt at preserving the nature that used to grow there. Though there was a forest on the edge of the suburbs, but the suburbs didn’t even own it.

Letty was already up and wearing the school uniform for Jefferson Public High School. She was making breakfast, which was pancakes that day. Once she finished making those she ate them, though not in a hurry, there was still plenty of time to get to school, three hours in fact. School started at nine and Letty woke up at six so there would be plenty of time for her do to what she wanted to do.

Letty grabbed her backpack and headed outside, she would draw in the forest for the time remaining, since drawing was her favorite pastime. She liked to draw in the forest because she thought it had the perfect atmosphere for it. The forest was only a few yards away from her house, so she didn’t have to walk very far. 

Once there Letty sat by the tree she always sat by, a large oak tree that wasn’t very far into the forest, but far enough that you couldn’t see the houses anymore. 

She unzipped her backpack and took out her sketchbook, which was a small black book that you could easily carry around anywhere. It was mostly filled with pictures of various animals. Sometimes a squirrel or a songbird would go by Letty and she would draw it while it stayed there, which honestly wasn’t for very long, so she had to draw from memory when the animal would scamper away. She wasn’t the best at drawing, but she wasn’t the worst either.

She then took out her pencil case and thought about what to draw today. Perhaps she would stray from the norm and draw plants for once. She was surrounded by them. She could even draw the big oak tree that was behind her. She reached into her pencil case for a pencil and took out… a carrot.

Letty grabbed the entire pencil case and looked at it closely, it was full of carrots. At this point she was just confused, how could a carrot even get into her backpack in the first place, she was pretty sure that they didn’t even have any carrots at home.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice, “Don’t you like the carrots?”

Letty looked around and saw a boy younger than her wearing a yellow hood with black rabbit ears stitched to it, a yellow blazer with a white shirt under it, black pants and black boots.

“Why in the world would I want carrots?” Letty asked, annoyed.

The boy smiled, “I thought you would get hungry out here, so I replaced all your pencils with carrots!”

“You replaced them all with carrots? Then where are my pencils?” She demanded.

“I don’t know!” He said amusingly.

“You cheeky brat, how do you not know where they are when you took them?!”

“Well, if you want your pencils,” the boy took out a small handful of pencils, “You’ll have to get them yourself!”

“I knew you had the-” Letty cut herself off when she say the boy running away and said angrily, “Hey, come back here you brat!”

Letty chased the boy through the forest, fueled by her anger towards him. He was faster though, but Letty didn’t care. She thought that she would become victorious in the end because brats never win. Letty’s confidence broke though when she tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. 

She got up and saw the boy getting further and further away. She brushed the dirt from her uniform. That brat took all her pencils, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Letty remembered her backpack sitting against the large oak tree. She sighed, it would be a long walk back.

Letty took a step forward and felt the dirt cave in beneath her. She looked and saw, starting where she stepped, the earth was crumbling away to reveal a vast, dark hole. There was nothing beneath her now, she was only falling, falling into who knows where.

~

Letty had a hard landing, though it wasn’t as hard as it should have been. A fall from that height should have killed her. She landed hard on a rock, it was pretty painful, but she would be fine.

She was in a big field of grass. There were some white flowers scattered around, giving the landscape a bit of color and there was the boy, standing in front of her with a big smile on his face.

“What do you want now, brat?” Letty asked, most of the energy sapped out of her from the hard fall.

“You want your pencils back, right? You can have them, I don’t even want them anyways.”

He reached behind him, ended up with an entire handful of Letty’s pencils and dropped them in the grass in front of her.

Letty didn’t care about the pencils rights now, she just wanted to go home and get out of this strange situation, but, sadly, she didn’t know how to do that.

“Who are you anyways?” Letty asked the boy while getting up from the rock she was sitting on.

“How about you tell me who you are and then I’ll tell you who I am?”

“It should be the other way around, I asked you first!”

“Well… I’m not telling you my name until you tell me yours!”

“Fine! I’m Letty, and you are?”

“Letty? Is that short for Charlotte?”

“No! Are going to answer the question yet?” Letty asked exasperated.

“Well it should be, but my name is… a secret!”

The boy flashed her a cheeky grin.

Now Letty could feel her frustration turning into anger, she had practically just met this person and she already hated him.

“What do you mean it’s a ‘secret’?” Letty demanded.

“It means I’m not going to tell you!”

“Then why did you say you were going to tell me your name if I told you mine?”

“Because you wouldn’t have told me if I didn’t tell you. It’s an eye for an eye as they say, but you aren’t getting mine.”

How long is he going to keep that stupid grin on his face? Letty thought.

“Okay, fine, you won’t tell me who you are, but where is this?”

“I don’t know!”

“You don-” Letty cut herself off, she needed to calm herself, if she got any angrier at this kid, she might just end up worsening the situation she was in. Falling into a different place and angering the only person she saw there wouldn’t be a good thing, even if he was about as enjoyable for Letty to be around as a hot, humid summer day spent walking around outside.

“Okay, if you don’t know that, then what do you know?” Letty asked.

His smile changes, it becomes darker, “What I do know, Letty, is that today is going to be a very good day for me and a very bad day for you.”

“Uh huh, and what exactly can a small brat like you possibly do? Insult me to death?”

The boy laughs, “You really don’t understand the situation you’re in, do you, Letty? You think a rabbit like me can’t do anything to you?”

“Oh, so you’re a rabbit now, is it because of that weird hood you’re wearing?”

The boy is silent, the person in front of him is about as dense as a rock. She truly doesn’t understand anything yet, but she will soon.

He takes out a gun and shoots it, the bullet almost grazing Letty’s face, but not quite, it zooms past her without touching a hair on her.

“Now, Letty, I could kill you at any time right now. All I have to do is pull the trigger and, boom, you’re dead. If you really want any chance of keeping your life, then you better listen to me.” The boy says calmly.

Letty gives him a small nod, all of her anger is gone now, replaced by fear and fear alone.

“Good, I knew you’d understand eventually,” he puts the gun away and his serious tone is replaced with the one from before, “We’re gonna play a game!”

Letty really doesn’t like the sound of this, “What kind of game?”

“A fun kind of game, Letty! One full of suspense and horror! One where you have to try and survive, Letty! You have to kill me!” The boy is speaking as if the game he’s talking about is the best thing ever created.

This last sentence hits Letty hard, she has to… kill him? She can’t kill anyone, she’s just a normal average high school girl that’s not particularly good at anything and he wants her to kill him.

“Though I will obviously be trying to kill you too, so whoever doesn’t die, is the winner!”

He has a big smile on his face. He snaps his fingers and the scenery shimmers, becoming the inside of a mansion instead of the forest Letty was previously in.

“Go where you want, I’ll give you a few minutes to try and find something to kill me with and then I’ll go after you! Does that sound good? I think it sounds good.” The boy says.

“You’re horrible.”

The boy runs away giggling to himself and Letty is left all alone.

The place she’s in is fairly big but she should be able to find something, preferable something with a longer range so she doesn’t have to go so close to that psychotic kid.

The room she’s in right now though has nothing. It appears to be an entrance room. There’s two staircases in front of her, though they both just lead to the upstairs, and a hallway on her left and right. Too many choices, not enough time.

Letty decides to go up the stairs, choosing the one that is more to her left, there are several rooms to the rights and left. She opens the door to the room nearest to her and opens it. This room appears to be someone’s bedroom. It’s fairly large and has a shelf full of books, that’s not very useful if you have to kill someone.

She looks around more and finds a sword tucked neatly into the corner of the room, almost as if it didn’t want to be found. Letty quickly picks it up, that kid could be here any minute.

Letty left the room and closed the door. He wasn’t after her yet, but who knew exactly how long she had left. Letty would explore around for the time being, since there wasn’t anything else she really could do for now.

She went down the stairs and to the hallway on her left. It wasn’t that long of a hallway and at the end there was a kitchen. It was clean and white, there was nothing left on any of the counters.

Letty heard a small noise on the floor and jumped, was the boy here already? She frantically looked around and saw that it was only a mouse scampering around looking for food scraps. It looked up and ran away upon seeing Letty looking at it.

A mouse, I was getting all jumpy over a mouse, Letty thought.

She left the kitchen and headed down the other hallway. This time the end of the hallway led to a library. It was the largest library Letty had ever seen, the only other one she had seen being the one in school so her standards weren’t very high. There were shelves and shelves of books. They were labeled on both sides to indicate what genre the books belonged to.

Letty walked slowly and read the labels: romance, comedy, fantasy, nonfiction, etc. She walked to the other side of the shelves and found a fancy lounge chair with a small circular table at the side. Letty could feel her heart sink when she saw the person in the chair, it was the boy from before, reading a green-covered book with a large, shiny axe leaning against the side of the chair.

The boy looked up and set the book down on the table next to him.

“Hello, Letty I see you found something over there, tha-”

Letty cuts him off mid-sentence by seizing her opportunity. He’s not fully paying attention if he’s talking to her. Driven by her fear of dying rather that the desire to kill him, she brandishes her sword and stabs him, the blade coming out the other side. She takes the blade out and thinks that this was easier than expected. She may not know how to get home, but at least she avoided death.

Letty’s relief is short-lived as she sees the boy get up, grabbing his axe.

“You know, Letty, it’s really rude to stab people when they’re talking to you.”

Letty panics, why didn’t that kill him? She admits to herself that it is possible that one stab wouldn’t kill him, but he shouldn’t be able to get up flawlessly should he? Stabbing him should have done something, right?

His blazer is getting soaked with his own blood and there’s some coming out of the corner of his mouth, but he smiles anyways. A big smile full of insanity.

“Really, did no one teach you any manners?” The boy says to her.

Letty drops her sword, and bolts out of the library. She needs to get out of here. She runs down the hallway and makes it back to the room with the two staircases, there’s a big door to her right, that has to be the exit, right?

Letty grabs the doorknob and turns it frantically, but the door won’t open, it’s locked up tight. She bangs on it and screams, “Please, someone let me out of here, I don’t want to die!”

She can feel tears running down her face, she hopes that someone will hear her and get her out of this nightmare.

Letty hears the boy laughing maniacally behind her and knows she’s doomed. He brings his axe down on her and keeps hacking it into her until the only thing left is a bloody mess of meat and flesh.

He smiles, this is the most fun he’s had in a while. He’s in a good mood, so he decides to say one last thing to Letty’s dead body before he leaves this mansion for good. He look at what remains of her and says, “Since you wanted to know so badly, my name is Gilbert.”


End file.
